sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
СГС система, как великий подлог 20-го века!
СГС система, как великий подлог 20-го века! - система единиц измерений, использующаяся теоретиками всего мира на протяжении последних 100 лет в своей основе содержит подлог, который обусловил кризис физики в начале 21-го века, и преодоление которого попросту невозможно без внесения соответствующих корректив. В пылу борьбы с последователями рассмотрения вакуума (в их числе был и сам Джеймс Максвелл!), как среды благоприятствующей распространению электромагнитных волн, было принято решение об «исключении» свойств вакуумной среды, путем искусственного и принудительного приведения к безразмерной единице основных констант вакуума (диэлектрической и магнитной постоянных): : \epsilon_0, \mu_0 = 1 \ . Таким образом, из рассмотрения теоретиками была исключена одна из основных характеристик вакуума – его волновое, или характеристическое сопротивление \rho_0 , но при этом в рамках СГС-электродинамики был исключен из рассмотрения целый класс объектов и явлений. Например, тривиальный LC контур, который сегодня в прикладной физике и технике занимает доминирующее место при генерации электромагнитных колебаний. Самое смешное в этом подлоге то, что сам характеристический импеданс вакуума никуда не исчез даже из СГС-электродинамики (подлинную физику обмануть не удается!), а попросту включен в качестве нормирующей константы в уравнения Максвелла! История С точки зрения логии и здравого смысла все системы единиц измерений физических величин – равнозначны, поскольку между ними существует однозначное соответствие (с соответствующими формулами преобразования), и ни одна из них не может предъявлять претензии на какую-то исключительность. Но исторически так сложилось, что физики-теоретики отдают предпочтение системе СГС, которая «наилучшим» образом описывает физическую сущность явлений и использует меньшее количество символьных обозначений для физических единиц и констант. Не менее известно, что 20-й век характеризовался известной долей тоталитаризма во всех областях человеческой деятельности. Не исключена из этого общего правила и современная физика. И если в начале 20-го века использование системы СГС было делом выбора каждого физика-теоретика, то сегодня практически все статьи по современной теоретической физике публикуются тотально в системе СГС или в ее производных системах. Каким образом все это произошло? И почему «деформированная система СГС» изменила генеральный курс развития современной физики, вернее направила его по «ложному пути», формально соответствующему аксиоматическому подходу и использующему «красивую математику»? Следует напомнить, что сам Джеймс Максвелл создавая классическую электродинамику использовал механические аналогии, связанные с распространением звука в «механической среде». Последующие ученые тщетно пытались десятки лет найти эту мифическую среду (или эфир), которая в дальнейшем получила нейтральное название «вакуум» (т.е. «пустота»). В то время, как фундаментальная наука искала эфир, переносящий свет, прикладная наука занималась утилитарными вещами, путем измерения различных электромагнитных величин и введения вполне нейтральных констант (диэлектрическую и магнитную), которые описывали свойства вакуума и давали вполне пристойное описание физических явлений на практике, не вдаваясь в методологические тонкости присутствия эфира. Поскольку «эфирный ветер» в опытах Майкельсона не был обнаружен, поэтому возник социальный заказ на методологическое обоснование этого экспериментального факта. И ответ был получен Эйнштейном в его знаменитой «специальной теории относительности», которая является верной с точки зрения математики аксиоматической теорией. Она была настолько «красива», что большинство физиков-теоретиков практически сразу же ее приняли на вооружение, и с этого времени все усилия были направлены на то, чтобы вымести все упоминания эфира с теоретической физики. С этой целью была «деформирована система СГС» таким образом, что исключая из рассмотрения свойства вакуума, характеризующее определенным образом электрические заряды, все разнообразие электромагнитных полей было сведено к одному (с точки зрения размерности) и только параллельное существование альтернативных практических систем единиц измерения не позволило изменить буквы, для обозначения этих полей (свести их все к одному обозначению). Эта «деформированная система» стала питательной средой, возбуждающей нездоровый интерес к созданию «общих красивых теорий», сначала «поля» (в начале века), а потом и «всего» (в конце 20-го века)… Создание общей теории относительности, которая попыталась из общей аксиоматики объяснить тяготение, еще более усугубило ситуацию в физике, и послужило базисом для построения замкнутых аксиоматических теорий всего и вся (кроме физики естественно). Более-менее живым островком надежды оставалась квантовая физика с подходом де Бройля, но и он вовремя конформировался в начале 30-х годов (плата за академическое звание). Определенные надежды подавал Дирак в тридцатых годах, создавая частицы из вакуума и вводя магнитные монополи, но и он в угоду «красивому конформизму» пошел общей дорогой в никуда. Формальное «закрытие» проблемы расходимости в электродинамике в 40-е годы проложило путь в «бесплодную» квантовую электродинамику сегодня. Единственным островком «живой науки» являлась прикладная электродинамика в 40-е годы, когда закладывались основы радиолокации и генерирования высокочастотных колебаний. Страттон ввел характеристическое сопротивление вакуума в 1941 году, которое получило широкое распространение в прикладной физике, но до сих пор не признано теоретиками. Создание теории сверхпроводимости Бардином-Купером-Шриффером в 50-е годы (инвариантной относительно систем единиц), послужило хорошим толчком для создания Джозефсоновских переходов, которые сегодня широко используются в генерации сверхбольших частот. Поэтому и не удивительно, что интерес к квантовым резонаторам не угасал в среде прикладных физиков занимающихся туннельными переходами. Открытие т.н. «биполярного эффекта» Бардином-Браттейном-Шокли в конце 40-х годов послужило хорошим базисом для развития физики полупроводниковых приборов, которые сегодня используются в технике создания микропроцессоров. Передовой фронт физики в 70-е годы перемещается на «искусственные среды», в первую очередь на МДН-структуры и гетеропереходы, на которых и был открыт квантовый эффект Холла Клаусом фон Клитцингом, квантовая теория которого до сих пор так и не создана (в силу влияния СГС- эффекта!). Действительно, разве возможно создание теории эффекта с помощью СГС-аппарата, в котором отсутствуют сами категории квантового резонатора… Более того, в основе работы современных МДП-транзисторов лежит т.н. «эффект электрического поля», предложенный Вильямом Шокли, теоретическое обоснование которого действительно могло бы поставить сторонников СГС системы на место, но теоретики в это время безуспешно занимались созданием «единой теорией поля» и на эту техническую безделицу попросту не обратили внимание. А ведь именно квантование электрического поля в экспериментах Голдмана на квантовых антиточках в 90-е годы создает видимость т.н. «дробных зарядов», а не кварков. Стандартная система СГС Здесь сила Кулона описывается простейшим уравнением: : F_{DC} = \frac{e^2}{r^2} , где e - электрический заряд электрона (квант заряда Стони), а r - расстояние между взаимодействующими зарядами. Это уравнение может быть переписано к нормализованному виду: : F_{DC} = \frac{e^2}{\hbar c}\frac{\hbar c}{r^2} = \alpha_S \frac{\hbar c}{r^2} \ , где \alpha_S = e^2/\hbar c - силовая зарядовая постоянная масштаба Стони. Кулоновская сила для «магнитных зарядов» может быть определена как: : F_{RC} = \frac{q_{mD}^2}{r^2} = \frac{q_{mD}^2}{\hbar c}\frac{\hbar c}{r^2} = \beta_S \frac{a}{b} \ , где \beta_S = q_{mD}^2/\hbar c - силовая зарядовая постоянная масштаба Стони для магнитных зарядов. Учитывая стандартное отношение между силовыми постоянными: : \beta_S = 1/4\alpha_S \ , Которое работает в системе СИ, можно найти явный вид для магнитных зарядов в системе СГС: : q_{mD} = \frac{\hbar c}{2e} = \frac{1}{\rho_0}\frac{h}{e} \ , где \rho_0 = 4\pi/c - характеристическое сопротивление вакуума, который «выметен» как будто из системы СГС. Тривиальная модернизация СГС системы Исправить современную стандартную систему СГС достаточно просто – необходимо всего лишь ввести неединичные значения диэлектрической и магнитной постоянных вакуума: : \epsilon_0 = 1/4\pi \ : \mu_0 = 4\pi/c^2 \ . Тогда, как и в системе СИ, мы будем иметь следующее определение скорости света в вакууме: : c = 1/\sqrt{\mu_0\epsilon_0} \ А также волновое сопротивление вакуума в явном виде: : \rho_0 = \sqrt{\frac{\mu_0}{\epsilon_0}} = \frac{4\pi}{c}, \ где R_K = h/e^2 - постоянная фон Клитцинга. Сила Кулона в этой системе будет совпадать со стандартным значением: : F_{DC} = \frac{e^2}{r^2} = \frac{1}{4\pi \epsilon_0}\frac{e^2}{r^2} \ . Но для силы Кулона для магнитных зарядов придется ввести новое значение для магнитного заряда: : F_{RC} = \frac{1}{4\pi \mu_0}\frac{4\pi \mu_0 q_{mD}^2}{r^2} = \frac{1}{4\pi \mu_0}\frac{g_m^2}{r^2} \ , где g_m нормализованный магнитный заряд, значение которого может быть найдено со следующего условия: : \beta_S = \frac{g_m^2}{2hc\mu_0} = \frac{1}{4\alpha_S} = \frac{hc\epsilon_0}{2e^2} \ . Таким образом, имеем: : g_m = hc\sqrt{\mu_0\epsilon_0}/e = h/c \ , которое совпадает по форме с введенным в системе СИ. «Священная война» с LC контуром В стандартной системе СГС мы имеем одинаковые размерности для емкости и индуктивности: : C = L = см. Поэтому мы не можем определить значение резонансной частоты (хотя математика ее и предсказывает!): :[ 1/\sqrt{LC} ] = 1/см, а не рад/с! Очевидно, что и характеристический импеданс LC контура : \sqrt{\frac{L}{C}} = безразмерная величина также не может быть определен! Поэтому при рассмотрении проблемы LC контура, большинство теоретиков попросту переходят на какую-либо рационализированную систему, или систему СИ. Однако, не существует никаких проблем (кроме субъективных) с модернизацией системы СГС путем введения не единичных констант вакуума. Действительно, достаточно изменить определение реактивных параметров в виде: : L_N = \mu_0L \ : C_N = \epsilon_0C \ и мы сразу же получаем осмысленное значение для резонансной частоты: : \omega_0 = 1/\sqrt{L_NC_N} = c/\sqrt{LC} \ и характеристического импеданса LC контура: : \rho_0 = \sqrt{\frac{L_N}{C_N}} = \rho_0\sqrt{\frac{L}{C}}. \ Электродинамическая постоянная Термин "электродинамическая постоянная" широко использовался физиками в начале 20-го века для обозначения константы нормирования различных уравнений электродинамики. Размерность его совпадала с размерностью скорости, а величина совпадала со скоростью света в вакууме c . Интересно здесь то, что даже в 30-е годы 20-го века точность измерения «электродинамической постоянной» составляла около 0.1% (см. замечания Тамма в книге по теории электричества)! Это совсем не означает, что сама скорость света тогда измерялась с такой низкой точностью, а являлось фактором низкого экспериментального измерения скорости в конкретном уравнении, где она использовалась в качестве нормировки. Но здесь важно другое – то, что в СГС-электродинамике широко использовался нумерологический фактор подгонки размерности физических величин в различных областях путем использования т.н. «электродинамической постоянной». Более того, в других «трехмерных» системах единиц, таких как «электростатическая» и «электромагнитная» (асимметричные системы), электродинамический фактор принимался за единицу путем введения «диэлектрической постоянной» или «магнитной постоянной» пропорциональных квадрату скорости света. Таким образом, перманентная необходимость в «электродинамической постоянной» в «трехмерных системах измерения величин» по существу обусловлена их «трехмерностью» (длина – время – масса), за счет «исключения» независимой размерности заряда. В любой «четырехмерной» системе единиц сама необходимость во введении «электродинамической постоянной» естественным путем отпадает. Но самое удивительное то, что проявляя беспринципность в использовании «электродинамической постоянной» в большинстве уравнений электродинамики, и Тамм, и другие теоретики, проявляли завидную принципиальность в не использовании этой постоянной при определении частоты и характеристического сопротивления тривиального LC контура! Полный комплект постоянных вакуума Несостоятельность «исключения» электромагнитных свойств вакуума в симметричной системе СГС, при сохранении трех других, не важно что в латентной форме (длина, время и масса), достаточно хорошо видна на примере «четырехмерной» системы СИ. Здесь физический вакуум содержит четыре пары «диэлектрических» и «магнитных постоянных, представленных в таблице: Таблица 1. Основные постоянные вакуума в системе СИ. Здесь следует отметить, что все приведенные выше постоянные (за исключением электромагнитных) однозначно переводятся в систему СГС с точностью до порядка величины. Таким образом, если уж физики-теоретики хотят избавиться от «свойств вакуума», как физической среды (пространства), то необходимо было бы избавиться и от трех других комплектов постоянных. Это можно сделать единственным образом – путем «исключения» размерности для массы, длины и времени! Но в этом случае мы получим систему единиц «нулевого порядка», т.е. все единицы физических величин будут безразмерными! Самое смешное состоит в том, что при этом преобразовании математические формулы практически не изменятся. Но будут ли они иметь отношение к физике, вот в чем вопрос! К математике – да, к нумерологии – да, а вот к физике – весьма сомнительно… Послесловие Таким образом, исключая «характеристический импеданс» и «свойства вакуума» из стандартной системы СГС, был реализован великий «подлог» (hoax) по уведению квантовой физики на ложный путь развития (теория поля, квантовая теория поля и прочее), который не имел прецедентов в истории развития человечества (разве что «преступление Клавдия Птолемея»!), и в котором попросту табуирована тема «квантовых реактивных резонаторов», что по существу задержало развитие физики почти на 80 лет. Смотри также * Квантовый электромагнитный резонатор * Самосогласованные гравитационные константы * Квантовый гравитационный резонатор * Гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума Литература * Zel'dovich, B.Y.` (2008). "Impedance and parametric excitation of oscillators". UFN 178 (5). * Dirac P.A.M., Proc.Roy.Soc. (London), Ser. A,133, 60 (1931) * Stratton J.A. (1941). Electromagnetic Theory. McGraw-Hill. * Yakymakha O.L.(1989). High Temperature Quantum Galvanomagnetic Effects in the Two- Dimensional Inversion Layers of MOSFET's (In Russian). Kiev: Vyscha Shkola. p.91. ISBN 5-11-002309-3. * Yakymakha O.L., Kalnibolotskij Y.M. (1994). "Very-low-frequency resonance of MOSFET amplifier parameters". Solid- State Electronics 37(10),1739-1751 * Devoret M.H. (1997). "Quantum Fluctuations". Amsterdam, Netherlands: Elsevier. pp.351-386. * Devoret M.H., Martinis J.M. (2004). "Implementing Qubits with Superconducting Integrated Circuits". Quantum Information Processing, v.3, N1 * (1906) Outlines of the evolution of weights and measures and the metric system. The Macmillan Co. * Griffiths, David J. (1999). “Appendix C: Units”, Introduction to Electrodynamics (3rd ed.). Prentice Hall. * Jackson, John D. (1999). “Appendix on Units and Dimensions”, Classical Electrodynamics (3rd ed.). Wiley. * Littlejohn, Robert (Fall 2007). Gaussian, SI and Other Systems of Units in Electromagnetic Theory (pdf). Physics 221A, University of California, Berkeley lecture notes. Retrieved on 2008-05-06. * R. M. Wald, General Relativity (University of Chicago Press, Chicago, 1984). * J. D. Kraus, IEEE Antennas and Propagation. Magazine 33, 21 (1991). * C. Kiefer and C. Weber, Annalen der Physik (Leipzig) 14, 253 (2005). * Raymond Y. Chiao. "Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: Are there experimental consequences, e.g., superconducting transducers between electromagnetic and gravitational radiation?" arXiv:gr-qc/0208024v3 (2002). * Raymond Y. Chiao. "New directions for gravitational wave physics via “Millikan oil drops” arXiv:gr-qc/0610146v16 (2009). * Сена Л.А. (1988). Единицы физических величин и их размерности (3-е изд.). Nauka. * Детлаф А.А., Яворский Б.М., Милковская Л.Б. (1977). Курс физики. Том 2. Электричество и магнетизм (4-е издание). Vysshaya Shkola. * Гольдштейн Л.Д., Зернов Н.В. (1971). "Electromagnetic Fields" Электромагнитные поля (2- изд.). Vysshaya Shkola. * Чертов А.Г. (1977). Единицы физических величин. Vysshaya Shkola.